Winter wonderland
by mamika
Summary: KaixTala. they have fun. maybe random. but this was done as a gift. for sure, those two are happy


I managed to do it. this is a x-mas present to met. I hope I managed to reach some of the things that were asked. happy holidays.

* * *

Winter Wonders

Tala was happy. And he knew he wasn't the only one. Just looking at Kai showed how much the other had changed too. Although he was still rather stone faced, there was much less glaring and his jaw wasn't constantly clenched. And the red eyes had softened greatly, but when needed to, he could glare definitely with the same ferocity as before. After they both had walked away from blading world, Kai had relaxed a great deal, and they were finally enjoying life after so long struggles and pain. He shook his head. No need to think such things anymore, they could lead the life they wished without any interference from anyone. They had cut their ties with their past, Kai having finally let go off his family's dark secrets and mistakes. They had each others now, and when there was Tyson or the other annoying brats to deal with, life was really good for them, except the Christmas time, when there was the stupid BBA-Christmas party where they were invited too, and the only thing they were obligated to go, unless they wanted everyone calling after them and coming over. He still shivered after recalling how their home had looked like afterward.

"What are you thinking about?" Kai had sneaked behind him, wrapping hands around him and pulling him into an embrace. He leaned against Kai's chest and tilted his head so he could look Kai from the corner of his eye.

"Just how lucky we are. And how much I like the life we have nowadays" he felt Kai shrug

"Well, we deserve everything we have now." they were silent a moment.

"Do you ever regret leaving blading?" Kai let go of him and turned him around, looking him deep in the eyes, stating matter of factly

"Nope. Sometimes I miss Dranzer, but that's all. I am content with what I have" he thought about that and nodded. He himself had kept his blade, and didn't quite understand why Kai had given up on his. But he had never dared to ask. "So" Kai smoothly changed the conversation elsewhere. Yes, they really talked, it wasn't just Kai grunting something. He couldn't stop the smile from escaping and hugging Kai, making him loose the thought and start over. "So, you have any plans for the day?" he thought for a while, then lifted his head from the nice warmth and scent.

"Let's go make snow angles!" Kai glared at him and he laughed, just the reaction he had hoped for, it was always as thrilling to see that look. Kai saw he had been tricked and shook his head and then smirked, quieting his laughter with a kiss.

"But I wouldn't mind a round of snow fight" he gave out an exaggerated sigh.

"Always being so rough..."truth to be told, he liked it a lot too. In the end, both of them were rather competitive to put it mildly, and something where they could give everything they got but that wasn't serious was fun. He grinned "I'm in. you ready to go right away?" Kai nodded and let him go. They went to put warm clothes on and went out. It was freezing out there, but neither of them minded it, the colder the better, since the less people would be out and the more privacy they would have. Because even though Kai had softened towards him, he didn't enjoy showing too much of himself to others. Probably due to his pride and all.

Outside, he breathed deep in, enjoying the clean and cold air filling him. The day was pretty, sun shining but not blinding, no wind to blow the snow around and make it colder. Just perfect day for some battling. A ball landed on his head, nearly knocking his hat from his head.

"Hey, warn before you start!" he yelled, only to receive a chuckle from Kai.

"When in war, don't let your guard down"

"Bastard" he muttered, scooping some snow and charging at Kai, the idea being he could shove some of it down from Kai's collar. Kai knew to expect him, and caught him on the dash, but he was moving with enough momentum that they both fell down on the snowy air, Kai being on the bottom and air being knocked out of his lungs. Using this rare opportunity, he stuffed all the snow inside Kai's clothes and before the other recovered, he hurried up, taking a handful of the soft powder snow and tossing that onto Kai's face. He heard muffled cursing and he hurried to safety to make new plans before Kai was back in action and would catch him right on the spot.

"That was nasty" Kai said and tried to get some of the snow from his clothes before it melt. It didn't seem to work though, and Kai gave it up and raised his head to find him and get his revenge. He was hiding behind a huge snow pile, trying not to laugh at Kai. But the other was a sight. There was still bit snow on his face, melting all the time and water dripping down from his chin, and snow on his shoulders and hat spoke of the injustice the guy had faced. And yet, the red eyes were shining with amusement. Of course, Kai found him. And he got his share of snow filled clothes. They rolled around in the ground, doing their best to make the other one the more like a snow man. Finally he pulled free and before Kai jumped at him, he raised his hands up

"I give up!" he exclaimed. Kai's eyes narrowed, figuring out if he was serious. And he couldn't blame Kai, once he had deceived Kai with this plot. He laughed " No, I am serious this time. I'm tired and cold. How about we go inside and I make some hot chocolate" Kai lifted an eyebrow and he sighed "Well, for me. You can eat an ice cream or whatever you will" Kai smirked at that, stood up too and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before leading the way back home.

"I have the right to have some oddity too. Balances your many ones nicely" he giggled at that and hurried to Kai's side,

"I can grand you that. But I am tired, will you piggyback me to home?" he was hopeful. It has happened once before, at their first Christmas together. Granted, he had been a bit drunk coming from one Christmas party. But it had been fun, he had squealed and according to Kai been a total mess. But what he recalled about it was that he had never felt as safe and cared as he had been on Kai's back. Somehow, that had proved him Kai was serious with him, the red eyed man definitely wouldn't do that to someone who didn't matter. But back then he wouldn't neither have thought that Kai would play outside like this with him, so miracles clearly happened. And that was one of the reasons why he personally really liked winter. He looked hopefully into the red eyes, preparing for worst but hoping the best. Kai stared at him blankly for a moment, and then sighed, shrugging

"Fine. Otherwise I won't hear the end of it, will I?" he smiled and shook his head. That was the pride Kai had, never just doing something lame and nice without some sort of excuse for it. But he would let Kai have those if it made him feel better. And get him onto a piggyback ride. At the front door, Kai flopped him down without any ceremony. But he didn't mind, he had liked the warmth and security given, the firm grip on his legs that told him he would not fall down top earth. And feeling Kai's movements had been totally different experience from being drunk. He could feel the muscles working, and hear Kai's breathing so cold. The intimacy was surprisingly strong. So he had actually gotten much more than he had bargained for. Then they changed to dry clothes, went to kitchen and he drank his cocoa while looking at Kai who was eating an ice cream and looking out of the window relaxed and thinking about something, expression talking about being content.

It was December 24th. They didn't really celebrate it, but this time he was really looking forward to exchange gifts. So far, he hadn't managed to get Kai something the other would have needed or wanted. But this time around was different. He had finally gotten something really good for Kai, and he was anxious to see if he was right. And finally the evening came, and he handed his little present to Kai. He received a look from Kai.

"You shouldn't have. I don't have anything special for you" he shook his head.

"I don't mind. For me, if you like this, that's a gift enough. You do know I simply love seeing you happy?" Kai lifted an eyebrow, but there was a faint smile on his lips

"That goes both ways..."Kai muttered silently. He smiled softly

"I know. But just open the box, I can't wait!" Kai looked at him and chuckled.

"As you wish" it seemed to take a forever for Kai to unwrap the paper and reveal the box inside. Kai looked at him

"Aren't you taking this a bit overboard?" he shrugged smiling

"Wanted to built the tension. Aren't you curious too by now?" Kai refused to comment and just rolled his eyes. But the small glance he got told that the other was wonder what in the box was so special. He grinned expectantly. Then Kai opened the lid, and looked inside. And time seemed to stop, since Kai didn't move a muscle, just stared into the box.

"Kai?" he finally called nervously. Had he made a mistake. But it seemed to break the spell, since Kai looked up. To his shock, the red eyes looked moist

"How did you...you got me my Dranzer back?" the voice was shocked.

"Sorry" he mumbled, reaching to take the box away "I just thought you should have it back, no reason to be separate, and that you would be happier..." he was cut off when Kai lifted Dranzer out of the box and smiled. He had never seen it before, but it was gorgeous. So pure and happy look it had, and to think he had managed to bring it out. He smiled too.

"Tala, thank you so much. I really missed him.." Kai looked at Dranzer in his hand and slid a finger over it. Then Kai looked at him, those red eyes shining so sweetly at him. "But even more, I love you" and then Kai placed Dranzer on a table and came to him and kissed him differently from before. It was deep, passionate and yet soft. He wrapped his hands around Kai, he was so happy that Kai was this pleased and it felt like Kai was finally complete. He pulled away for a moment and smiled

"Happy Christmas Kai"

"Yeah" Kai just said, and he kissed those lips he loved so much, tasting the good spirit from them. There was no need to say anything more.

* * *

okay. maybe not smushy-smushy-lovey-dovey, but that's the closest I can get. you are welcome.


End file.
